


Highway to Hell

by m0t67kar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Winchester Childhood, Winchester Sister, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, Young Winchesters (Supernatural), sister fic, winchester sister au, young winchester sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0t67kar/pseuds/m0t67kar
Summary: We all know the winchester story. The two brothers who were destined to save the world, and almost end it. They would do anything for each other, and often screw the rest of the world over in the process.But what if they had a younger sister, the youngest winchester, someone they’ve been looking after and protecting since she was born. Someone who reminds them what’s the right thing to do, someone who could stop their stupid arguments, someone who would still be there when the other brother couldn’t be, someone who would remind the winchester’s what’s really important in the end. What if this sister is what the brothers need to find balance and do what they have to in order to save the world.This is the story of Maya Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), John Winchester/Mary Winchester, John Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. And Then There Were Three

**Author's Note:**

> I have away been a sucker for winchester sister fics and ive read almost all of the ones i could find and i finally decided i’d give it a go and write my own. i plan on this being a pretty long story so i’m hoping for your sake that you find this fic once i’ve published all the chapters. if you have any tips or criticism please let me know!! this is my first fic so go easy on me :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (sorry this is such a short chapter i just had to introduce everything!! the rest of the chapters will be much longer)

The day Mary and John found out they were pregnant with twins was one of the most stressful days of their lives. They had just had their second child three months prior, and they were certainly not planning on having any more. However it turns out their first night away from their newborn Sam, and a few too many drinks, had resulted in not only one, but two new kids on the way. Time for round three.

“I think it’s time that we start pushing!” the nurses yelled, Mary however, was so consumed in pain from what felt like her hundredth contraction that night that she could barely hear them. She glared to her right at John and grabbed the collar of his shirt “never again” she growled before shoving him away, turning all her attention back to shoving two humans out of her uterus.

John was hurried out the room and back to the waiting area where he left his boys. Dean sat rocking his baby brother in his arms, saying something quietly to Sam, impossible to hear from the other side of the room . The scene was so heartwarming that others in the waiting area were smiling and pointing at the adorable interaction. John smiled to himself as he jogged over. When he neared he heard Dean whispering,  
“You’re gonna be a big brother Sammy. Don’t worry, I’ll show you how.”  
John sat down in the chair next to them and wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulders. Now they wait.

The second the doctor came back into the room John knew something was wrong. He took Sam and motioned for Dean to follow them as they hurried to the other side of the room where the doctor stood.  
“What’s wrong? Is Mary okay?” John asked the doctor. His eyes started to fill with tears at the apologetic look the doctor gave him in return. Slowly the doctor cleared his throat and broke the bad news,  
“Your wife if okay,” John let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “But,” the doctor continued “I’m afraid that only one of the twins survived the birth.” John reached for Dean’s hand beside him, “The twins were both baby girls, the youngest didn’t survive. We did all we could. I’m sorry.” 

John took the boys into the room down the corridor, greeted by a crying Mary clutching a small baby girl. John was still holding a baby Sam against his chest as he rushed over to Mary’s side. They exchanged a look of both sorrow and joy before looking down at the emerald blinking eyes staring up at them.  
“Hey Dean,” John’s voice thick from tears, “Come say hi to your baby sister.”  
Dean waddled over from where he was hovering in the corner to Mary’s other side. He gazed down at the baby in his mother’s arms, her eyes a bright green just like his. Looking down at her innocent face Dean vowed he would do everything in his power to keep her safe, just like Sammy.  
“What’s her name?” Dean asked, going on his tip toes to get a better look at her.  
“Maya. Her names Maya.” Mary choked out, a smile tearing its way through the grief, her cheeks glistening with tears.  
“Maya,” Dean repeated absent-mindedly, placing a hand on her tiny chubby fingers.  
And together they all watched her silently, their family complete with a piece they didn’t know they needed.


	2. The Night Where Everything Changed

“He’s turning one! He won’t know what the banners are or what they say!” a very exasperated John cried out, as he watched his wife hang up happy birthday banners around their kitchen. It had been two days since Maya was born, and Mary and the newborn had come home from hospital the day before. Night enveloped the house, and all of the Winchester children slept soundly in their beds upstairs while Mary prepared the house for Sam’s first birthday, even though -as John had pointed out- he would have no idea what was happening.  
“I just want it to be perfect John, and what about the pictures of tomorrow!” Mary exclaimed, turning round to John, “In the future Sam might see them and be offended we didn’t make a big deal out of it!” John chuckled as he rose from the dining table where he sat, walking over to take his wife’s hand and lead her up the stairs,  
“You need some rest. I think Sam will be just fine if there are only two banners hanging up,” John stated, shaking his head to himself with amusement. Once they had both gotten ready for bed, John left the room to quickly check on the kids across the hall. John peeked his head round Dean’s bedroom door, his eyes scanning his sleeping form, making sure all was alright. Once certain Dean was okay, he went and checked on Maya and Sam, both in cribs opposite each other in their now joint bedroom. Sam slept peacefully, his little hands curled into slight fists. Across the room Maya slept silently, which both John and Mary were beginning to expect from her, as she had yet to cry since she was born. They were worried sick at first, especially after losing Maya’s twin, but the doctor convinced them that she was healthy and just the quieter type. Smiling to himself, John flicked off the light and shut the door quietly behind him as he headed to join Mary in bed.

“Say cheese” John smirked as he hurried to crouch behind Mary. It was late afternoon on Sam’s birthday, Mary sat holding him while Dean perched on the edge of the armchair holding baby Maya, John’s hands rested on their shoulders. The camera clicked, the picture taken, a glimpse of Mary’s cautiously hung banner behind them. Once the picture was taken Dean had traded Maya for Sam, and proceeded to sing happy birthday to him for what must be the hundreth time that day. John and Mary beamed at the amount of affection their five year old had for his siblings, they both silently wished to freeze the moment forever, and after a quick nudge from Mary, John sneakily took another picture of the two brothers. Mary looked down at the girl in her arms, and kissed her on the forehead, “You’re gonna fit right in, baby Winchester,” she whispered, slowly rocking Maya back and forth, as John headed into the kitchen to cut Sam’s birthday cake.

When Mary woke up later that night to the sound of Sam’s cries through the baby monitor she thought nothing of it. He was probably just hungry or something. “John?” she murmured, only vaguely aware of the lack of his snoring body lying next to her, she sighed and got out of bed. Mary peered into Sam and Maya’s bedroom only to see John standing over Sam’s crib.  
“John? Is he hungry” she sighed, her voice thick from sleep.  
John tilted his head slightly, “Shhhh” he whispered, not turning to face her,  
“..Okay” she replied, already on her way back to bed, when she stopped at the sudden flashing from her right. She turned towards the light switching on and off, hoping it was just the bulb. However, she had this gut feeling, one that she developed growing up as a hunter, that kicked in the second that light flickered. Mary buried the feeling deep and tried to ignore it, she had left that life behind, it would be fine. Faint voices sounded from downstairs and the feeling only increased, but logic told her John left the damned TV on again. She sighed and walked down the stairs, making a mental note to remind him from now on, but when she entered the living room her heart stopped. John lay sleeping in-front of the TV. Mary clutched the banister as the realisation dawned on her, and without wasting a second she ran back up the stairs.  
“Sammy! Maya!” she yelled as she raced down the corridor towards their open doorway.

Mary’s terrified scream echoed through the house. John jolted awake with a start,  
“Mary!” he yelled, running up the stairs two at a time, “Mary!” he shouted for a second time, the urgency in his voice significantly increasing at the lack of reply. He burst into Sam’s bedroom, looking from Maya to Sam in fear. He was greeted with an empty room, apart from his two kids. Maya seemed to be asleep, but Sam was fidgeting around in his crib. John took a deep breath, “Hey Sammy,” he breathed out, pushing the side of his crib down, “You okay?”  
John’s heart-rate slowed as he looked down at Sam, a smile forming on his lips.  
Suddenly a dark red droplet fell onto the blanket next to Sam. John’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He reached out to touch it, curious as to what it was when a second drop fell on his outstretched hand. John slowly pulled his hand away as he spun around to look up at the source. He will never forget the scene he was met with. Mary was stuck to the ceiling above, gutted and ghostly white, a puddle of blood decorating her white nightgown.  
“No! Mary!” John screamed as he fell to the ground, shock overcoming his limbs as he tried to fathom what he was looking at. He had no time to process what he was seeing, however, as flames engulfed Mary’s dead body like they were swallowing her whole, the sound drowning out John’s heartbroken cries. John stayed frozen on the ground, pain holding him still, no will to move, when suddenly Maya let out a strangled cry. The sound broke John out of his trance, he scrambled to his feet and he scooped Sam out of his crib in one arm, scooped Maya up with his other, and ran out the room to find a shouting Dean standing in the hallway.  
“Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can, don’t look back. Now Dean, GO!” John shouted, handing Dean his two crying siblings, his brain clouded with grief as he ran back for Mary.  
Dean clutched his two siblings and ran down the stairs, his arms were screaming against the strain at carrying them both but he didn’t once stop as he raced through the hall and out the front door. Once he was safely on the grass he looked up at the orange glow coming from his siblings nursery, and he held them both even tighter against himself at the thought of them still being in there. Seconds later Dean was being picked up and taken further down the lawn, away from his flaming home, away from his mother and the life he once knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the plot the tiniest bit so that yellow eyes comes on the chosen children’s first birthday instead of six months so that the timings lined up. again it was a pretty short chapter, it’s because i just wanted to get it out of the way so i can move on with the story. 
> 
> the next ten or so chapters will be random stories from the winchester’s lives growing up at bobby’s and in motels with Maya. hope you will enjoy :))


End file.
